Dusk
by Goveg
Summary: A new threat has entered, and unlikely heros are called upon by StarClan. Me and my sister wrote this together, before we read The Sight, so I'm sorry people if we got everything wrong. Jackie Chan AdventuresWarriors crossover. No flames, please.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"_**No! There must be some mistake!**__ I can't leave my Clan yet! They need me!" an apprentice wailed, staring down into a glistening pool of water. A tortoiseshell she-cat touched the young apprentice's shoulder with the tip of her tail. Her gaze then moved to a blue-gray she-cat._

"_Bluestar, we must do something to stop this!" a bracken colored tom yowled. Yowls of approval echoed in the sky. Bluestar flicked her tail, worry in her eyes. _

"_I don't understand how this creature came down into the Clan territories. Many warriors and apprentices are dying."_

"_We must find a way to stop this monster!" A bracken colored tom yowled. _

"_But the warriors are no match for this fierce danger!" A dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes pointed out. "Even if they attacked as a group, this thing will tear them apart." _

_The tortoiseshell she-cat went over to the pool of water and stared down at it. Bluestar watched as her eyes widened and focused on the images. After a little while, the tortoiseshell sat up again._

"_Spottedleaf, have you've seen something that will help our Clans?"_

_Spottedleaf looked at Bluestar. "I saw many different things, Bluestar. But I had also received a prophecy." _

_The cats fell silent as they listened to Spottedleaf speak. _

"_A fearsome creature roams within._

_Destroying warriors, elders and kin._

_Sky and Stone shall unite_

_to end all this fright._

_Warriors that are not our kind,_

_foes at first but friendship they'll find._

_Demons and mortals together are one,_

_So that the dangerous task can be done."_

_Shendu was thrown to the hard rocky ground. He opened his eyes wearily and looked up. Tchang Zu, the thunder demon, and Dai Gui, the earth demon, smirked at the torture their brother was receiving._

"_Please," Shendu moaned. "I've learned my lesson! Just make it stop!" The water demon, Bai Tsa, slithered up to Shendu with Tso Lan, the moon demon, following._

"_It's your fault we're stuck in here, Shendu." Tso Lan muttered._

"_If you hadn't have had chosen such a worthless mortal, then we would have probably had been free by now!" Bai Tsa hissed._

"_And if you had not allowed that girl to tear out that piece from the Book of Ages, we might have still been ruling the world instead of being stuck in the Netherworlds!" Xiao Fung, the wind demon, growled. Po Kong, the mountain demon, and Hsi Wu, the sky demon, nodded. Tchang Zu unleashed another thunder bolt at Shendu. Shendu screamed in agony._

"_Elas Clarn Hpt!" Shendu screamed. Suddenly a bright light flashed out of no where. The demons all shielded their eyes. Once they opened their eyes they found a large portal made of stars. The demons gasped._

"_Shendu! You've found a ninth portal!" Xiao Fung exclaimed._

"_I...did?" Shendu asked, very uncertain._

"_Every demon for himself!" Hsi Wu shouted before taking off towards it. The demons looked at each other then all hurried for the portal. Hsi Wu was hit by a thunder bolt from behind. Tchang Zu jumped from rock to rock, before a large water blast hit him from behind. Bai Tsa slithered around of Tchang Zu and raced Xiao Fung towards the portal. Just then Bai Tsa and Xiao Fung were pulled back by a force caused by Tso Lan. Po Kong ,and Tso Lan raced towards the star portal. Dai Gui threw two large rocks at his brothers. A direct hit. Dai Gui grinned in triumph as he made his way towards the portal._

_Suddenly Dai Gui felt a strong force push down on him. Dai Gui fell and then looked up. Hsi Wu flapped his wings as fast as he could towards the portal, then he disappeared. Bai Tsa let out a hiss of rage. The demons awaited until the portal sealed once again, but nothing happened. The demons looked at each other._

"_It...probably allows...more than one." Shendu suggested. Slowly, one by one, the demons cautiously went into the portal. Shendu was the only demon left. He looked around, sighed, and then followed his brothers and sisters. Once he went in, he saw the portal close behind him._


	2. Flashback

Here's Chapter 1 to the story. Please read and review. Send a comment, please!!! Thank you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Jackie Chan Adventures do not belong to me or my sister. Neither does Warriors.

Chapter 1.

_Jackie groggily opened his eyes, closing_ them again against the bright sunlight. What had just happened? The flashback then came to him.

"_JACKIEEEEEE!!" _

_Jackie winced from Uncle's loud yell that came from his study room. _

"_Uncle, what is it?" _

_The old Chinese man waved a pointer finger in front of his face. "You do not bring Uncle's tea! You are a baaad nephew!"_

"_But I...where's Tohru?"_

"_At the movie theater with Jade. Went to see movie called 'Killer Mutant Bear' or something!"_

_Jackie's cell phone rang. He answered it._

"_Hello?"_

"_Jackie," Captain Black's voice came from the other line. "Some of our agents reported the Dark Hand in the Redwood forest. Whatever they're up to, it can't be good."_

"_All right," Jackie said. "I'm on my way."_

"_Way to where?"_

_Jackie jumped at the voice that came behind him. He turned around to face an 18 year old teenager, holding a soda. _

"_Jade! What are you doing here?"_

_Jade gave him a look. "Tch, hello? The movie is over by now! Are you going on a mission?"_

"_Yes, but you have to stay here." _

_Jade stared at him. "Why?! I'm eighteen!"_

"_Yes, but the Dark Hand can still be dangerous. I don't want you to get killed."_

"_I shall come along." Uncle said. "Redwood forest is home to Sasquatches. You may need magic backup. Tohru, you come along with Uncle." _

"_Yes sensay," The large man said, nodding._

"_Now Jade," Jackie said as they headed out. "Lock the doors and don't answer to anyone!" _

_Jade folded her arms and growled, a habit she always did when she wasn't allowed to do something. _

_The Redwood forest was a dark and creepy place to be in. Especially at night. Captain Black led the way, leading them where the Dark Hand was located. _

"_I don't understand why the Dark Hand will be wanting to be in the Redwood forest." Jackie said._

"_It's a mystery to me too." Captain Black said. "But we need to find out what they're up to and stop them. They should be around here."_

_Uncle suddenly stopped. "Ay-yaah! The tree of portals!" _

_Ahead of them was a vast pine tree with many branches of different gems. Gold, silver, diamonds, emeralds, rubies and other rare gems. _

"_The tree of portals," Uncle explained, "is an ancient tree that has the power to open any portal of any kind. If one breaks off a branch from the tree, he and his close ones shall be sucked into the world and be trapped there." _

"_So, should we leave then?" Captain Black suggested. "Let them be sucked into the world?" Uncle whacked Black's head with two fingers._

"_Ow!"_

"_Branches could mean being trapped, but leaves can be broken without being trapped!" _

_Jackie nodded. He jumped to grab onto a low branch and swung himself on. He leapt from branch to branch, getting closer to the Dark Hand. _

"_Whoa, so many diamonds!" Ratso said, staring at the branch with the diamonds. _

"_And it's all ours for the taking." Finn said, rubbing his hands with greed. _

"_Be careful, do not snap the branches!" Valmont said. "Grab some leaves and we'll leave." _

_Jackie jumped down from the branch and stood in front of the tree. _

"_I think you shall let the tree alone and leave."_

"_Chan!" Valmont snarled. _

"_Aww, why does he have to ruin everything?" Ratso groaned. _

"_Never mind!" Valmont said. "Just get him!" _

_Finn and Ratso lunged toward Jackie who leapt out of the way. They began to fight with kicks and punches and dodges. Valmont edge closer to the tree and reached up to grab some golden leaves. Suddenly, there was a shout and something slammed into him. Jade stood over Valmont, smiling with triumph. _

"_You're not going anywhere, Valmont." _

_Valmont turned over and growled. "Oh, it's you." _

"_The one and only, Jade." _

_Valmont leapt up, making Jade jump back. _

"_Stay out of my way girl!" _

"_As if!" Jade said, grabbing onto a branch to retain her balance._

_As Jackie fought with Ratso and Finn, he heard a snap. Looking over, he was shocked to see Jade holding a silver branch, staring at it. _

"_Jade!" _

_The branch began to glow brightly. Then there was a flash of light._

Jackie's eyes widened. Were they in another world? If so, where? He stood up and frowned. Funny, he was standing on both his feet and hands. He looked down. He was shocked to see white cat paws.

"Jackie?"

Jackie turned and was shocked to see another black and white female cat standing up.

"Jade?! What happened?"

"I don't remember. One minute I was holding the branch, the next thing, I'm a cat!"

"Ohh, my head! What happened?" A large dark gray cat groaned, standing up.

"Tohru?"

"Jackie? Where are we?"

"I don't know. Where's Uncle?"

"AAYYY-YAAAAAAAH!"

A siamese cat came racing out from the bushes, it's eyes widened with fear.

"JACKIE!" It yowled. "We have been transformed into cats!"

"We know Uncle." Jackie meowed. "We must have been caught in the portal and sucked into this world."

"But what world is this?" Tohru looked around.

"Hey, maybe it's a world where animals are like people!" Jade suggested.

"Intruders! Who are you?!"

The Chans turned to find two cats, a dark brown male cat and a female ginger one with a white paw. They were baring their fangs at them and hissing. Jackie yelped. These cats were going to attack!


End file.
